A quiet romance in a loud war
by Cerrydwenn
Summary: Five years after Endless Waltz, OZ supporters have risen to power in the colonies and war is raging once again. While on a recovery mission, Duo gets hurt and meets a young woman who has survived the battles of her war torn colony but not without cost: one of them being her voice. Will she warm up to the vibrant Gundam pilot or will she continue to fight the war with in herself?OCC
1. Duo in enemy territory

**Cerrydwenn: **Hey everyone, just an idea that was in my head for a few months. Please read and tell me if you want me to continue or not. This by no means I have stopped writing my other stories. I just had to get this one out.

The young man fell against a brick wall and slid down into the shadows. His hand against the wound in his stomach was already soaked in blood and he didn't know how much farther he could go. He looked down at the communicator he had managed to hold on to even though it was broken so he didn't even have a way to get ahold of his team.

"Trowa and Heero did offer to come with me," he whispered to himself as his blue eyes scanned the area for a chance of escape. "But no, I had to be cocky and do this myself. Trowa would at least have the sense to run a security check."

He crouched even lower as he heard footsteps approach.

"I thought I saw him come this way," a nasally voice came from behind him making the brown haired male hold his breath. "He can't have gone too far, not with that wound you gave him Zion. Too bad it's dark, he must be bleeding like a stuck pig."

A female laugh filled the air, "Let's go back, Duo Maxwell can't get off this colony as long as we are watching the shuttles. We can track his trail when it gets light. He might even be dead by then."

Duo let out a sigh as he listened to the two walking away. "Now to find a way to escape."

He started to get up, but then his vision blurred and he fell back down. The last thing he saw was a bright light coming toward him.

Duo slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of dark green staring at him. He jolted up, ready to leap and escape, but arms grabbed him and pushed him back down. He tried to fight, but he was too tired and laid back down finally realizing he was on a small bed in a shabby room. He glanced around and met the green eyes again and his vision cleared as he took in who owned them. The green eyes belonged to a young woman with straight black hair that framed a small pale face with lips as red as a ripe red delicious apple.

Duo opened his mouth to say hello, but he suddenly had a coughing fit from his dry throat. When he was finally able to breathe again, he saw that the stranger was holding a glass in front of him, a worried expression on her face. Duo tried to lift his arms to grab it, but he was still too weak. Her face softened a bit as she brought it to his lips and helped him drink.

"Thanks," he said a bit sluggishly as his eyes closed once more and he fell asleep.


	2. Cassie and her fugitive patient

**Cerrydwenn: **Hey everyone, I got some feedback so I wrote the second chapter. Please be aware, since Cassie does not talk, this chapter does not have much dialogue so I hope I made up for it with the details. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Her name was Cassandra, or Cassie to the people around the town on the colony she lived on. She waited until Duo's breathing evened out and covered him up. She stood up and waited to see if she disturbed him and then silently left the room. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. She was harboring a fugitive! If they found out they would arrest her! Or worse… She slumped against the wall as the memories from twelve years ago came flooding back. Her dad was one of the few people who stood up to OZ on her colony and he paid dearly for it…

"_Daddy," a seven year old Cassie called as the tall man with the same green eyes approached the small cottage she had called home. She ran up to him and he picked her up and swung her around in a circle._

"_How's my little princess?" he asked and set her down. She chatted animatedly with him while he kicked off his work boots and fell onto the couch. _

_Suddenly the air was filled with bright flashing lights and sirens. The door to the cottage was knocked down and people ran in and pushed her away from her father. "Daddy!" she called as the strangers picked him up and dragged him from the cottage. "Daddy!" She tried to run after them, but her older brother grabbed her and held her back. She struggled, but stopped when gun shots split the air._

It wasn't too long after that her older brother Caiden left to join the resistance and he was gone only for a year when he stopped writing and everyone around assumed he was dead. Then, when she was ten, she walked in to find her mother dead on the kitchen floor. Alcohol and a few sleeping pills were spilled on the floor.

Cassie shook the memories away as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away and walked down the hall to the living room. She needed to get her composure back. OZ soldiers were going from house to house and if she showed any kind of emotion it would give her away and she could be shot on the spot. However, if she reported him to the soldiers at the base she would probably only be reprimanded and left alone. She sighed and made her way down the short hallway to the living room where the only picture she had of her family resided. The others had been destroyed in raids. She picked it up and managed to produce a rare smile. Her father would have protected this stranger. However, it was what her father did that had him killed in the first place.

She could hear her father's voice in her head, _"There's always a reason to take a risk Cassie. Even if that risk costs you your life."_

_Fine. I won't report him to the base. _She set the picture down and grabbed the strangers stuff she had thrown down when she brought him home the night before. His hat, gun (and she was not happy about that one) and broken communicator. She couldn't find anything that led to his identity, but she knew who he was. His picture had been circulated on the news for the past few days and she recognized him from the war five years ago. She didn't know his name back then, but knew of him. She looked around the run down living room trying to find a place to hide her patient's things. Even if Duo was never found out, if she was found with a gun she was dead for sure.

_The garden. The soldiers never look there. _She made sure the street was clear before walking outside and around to the garden. She picked a spot on the side and began to dig. Finally after an hour of digging, she felt it was deep enough and threw is things in and began to fill it.

"Working in the garden?" a voice behind her made her jump. She turned around and saw two uniformed OZ soldiers with guns pointed at her. "I asked you a question girl." He came up and picked her up her collar and shook her. "Do you want to be arrested for not cooperating with the police?"

She shook her head and tried to pull herself from his grasp, but he tightened his grip. The other one laughed and lowered his gun, "Leave her alone Sen, she doesn't talk." He laughed again, "She hasn't talked for over a decade apparently. I bet she doesn't even know anything."

The first one, Sen, smiled, "Oh, this is the one they all talk about." He let her go but the caressed her face, "Then if she can't talk, she can't say no can she?" Cassie violently shook her head and took a step back, but Sen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried with all her might to push him away, but he was stronger than her and he kissed her harder. When he finished the kiss he pushed her down on the ground. "Hold her down Malik."

Cassie tried to get up, but Malik grabbed her arms and forced her back down into the dirt. "Make it quick, I want a taste too and we still have the rest of the street to finish." Sen smiled again and knelt down. He grabbed her legs and ran his hands up to her center under her skirt. She struggled more when she felt him finger her. Suddenly, a ringing sounded from one of the soldiers and Sen cursed. He pulled his communicator from his pocket and answered.

"Private Sen," he said and paused. "Of course Sir, we just have a few houses left to check and then we will be finished." He paused again. "Right away Sir." He put the communicator back in his pocket and nodded to Malik who was still holding Cassie on the ground. "Let her up, the LT wants to see us." Malik let her go and kicked her in the ribs, "You are one lucky lady. We'll be back. Sooner if you tell anyone what has happened."

Cassie waited until she could no longer hear them and stood up holding her bruised ribs. She held in her tears until she reached the safety of her house and then she crumbled against the door and sobbed.

A sound from the back quieted her and she knew her patient must have woken up. She prayed he hadn't seen what went on outside and made herself get up so she could clean herself up and see to her patient.

Cleaned up, Cassie lightly knocked on the bedroom door before opening it bearing a tray with some toast and fruit. She smiled a greeting at Duo when she saw he was awake and set the tray down on the table next to the bed. Cassie grabbed him around his shoulders and slowly and carefully helped him sit up. She repositioned his pillows and looked at questioningly.

"Hello," Duo called with a little more enthusiasm than before. He looked down at the soup and his stomach growled. Not embarrassed, he reached over to grab the bowl and Cassie slapped his hand away. Shocked, he glanced at her and pulled his hands away. "You're not just teasing me are you?"

Cassie shook her and picked up the soup and began spooning the food into Duo's mouth. "Now this is embarrassing, I feel like a infant."

Cassie smirked at him and handed him a piece of bread. Duo brought it to his lips and managed one bit before dropping his arms again. He managed a few more bites of the soup before falling back in exhaustion. His eyes began to flutter and no matter how he tried to keeo them open, the closed and he succumbed to sleep once more.


	3. The fear

**Cerrydwenn: **Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Cassie made her way down the dirty and crowded street, dodging people until she reached her destination. The bell above the door gave small ring when she entered the pharmacy which alerted the clerk at the desk.

"Well hello Cassie," he greeted with a strained smiled but followed his gaze out the small dirt stained window and saw a group of OZ soldiers marching down the street. She hid her shudder and began her walk down the aisles with her basket. After filling it with a few bandages and ointments, she went to the desk to pay.

He kept his eyes on the line of guards outside and Cassie knew he was praying they wouldn't come into his store. He saw her look of curiosity and replied, "They haven't been able to find that fugitive that entered into the colony a few days ago. They raided the small grocery store down the street and found a few weapons. With the results of that raid and a criminal on the loose Oz decided to put more security on the streets." He paused, "But if it's to keep us safe I welcome it." She knew that he had added that last bit in case O was listening.

Cassie nodded and handed him her money which showed her dirt stained hands, "Working in the garden I see. You need to be careful of those weeds. They bite."

She nodded with a fake smile and grabbed her purchases and left.

Once she was out on the street, she noticed another group of soldiers that also included Sen and Malik. It had only been three days since they had tried to attack her and she took them at their word that they would be back. Not wanting to draw attention, she drew the hood on her jacket over her head and turned down a thin alley to get home as quickly as possible.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her street and saw it clear of any soldiers. It meant that her street was free of any raids that day and it was one more day that Duo was kept secret. She opened the door as quietly as she could so as not to wake him and peeled of her coat before setting down her basket.

She jumped when she heard a thump from down the hall and ran to the back bedroom. When she opened the door, she found Duo crumbled on the floor, clinging to the bed and trying to climb back onto the bed. She approached him and grabbed him around the shoulders to help him sit up.

"Thank you," he said gasping for air, his arm wrapped around his middle. Cassie pulled back his arm and noticed the bandage was spotted with blood. She stepped back, arms crossed and glared at him. She could have throttled him.

Duo leaned against the bed and looked at her with a weak laugh. "I know, what was I thinking?" He cringed when a stab of pain hit him. "I was thirsty."

Cassie threw her hands up exasperated. _Oh, he was thirsty. Let's forget that he almost died a few days ago and I am trying to keep him alive with the threat of instant death over my head._ Once again she wrapped her arms around him- this time around his middle- and pulled him up onto the bed. It was slightly easier this time since Duo helped a bit and he wasn't passed out from blood loss. When she had him on the bed, she repositioned the pillows to make him comfortable and then left.

Duo, thinking she left in anger, was surprised when she returned with her basket of medical supplies on her arm and a tray with a battered tea kettle and cups. He watched as she set the tray on the table and then sat down on the edge of the bed. She then poured both of them a cup of tea and helped Duo's with his until she was sure he could hold it steady.

After a few sips duo looked at her curious, "So are you going to tell me your name?" He gave her a large yet weary smile, "I mean I can't just call you nurse. Hello Nurse!"

Cassie nearly choked on her tea with silent laughter, but shook her head.

"You haven't talked to me," he kept on, cautiously, "but you're not OZ are you?"

Once again, Cassie shook her head, but with a deep look of disgust on her face. However, she did know that she needed to tell him the truth. She set her tea down on the tray and then put her hands at her throat.

"You can't talk can you?" he asked, sympathy in his voice. Duo had no idea what he would do if he couldn't talk. His fellow pilots would be happy with a day free of Duo's incessant talking, but he would go insane. "Well, is there some way I can get your name?" He saw her moment of hesitation, "Trust me, OZ won't be finding out your name from me."

She thought for a moment and then had an idea. She took his tea from him and set it down next to hers and then grabbed his hand. With his palm facing the ceiling, she took her index finger and traced a "C" into his hand.

"C?" he asked to clarify and smiled at her nod and repeated each word as it was traced into his hand. "A? S? S? I? E? Your name is Cassie?" She smiled at his understanding, happy her idea worked.

She pointed to her basket and then at Duo's stomach, indicating she needed to change the bandage. She lifted his shirt-blushing at how built he was- and gently touched the wounded area. She gave Duo a questioning look and he seemed to understand.

"No, you're not hurting me."

Slowly she began to peel back the blood stained bandage, stopping every few seconds to make sure Duo was okay.

"You know," he began as he cringed as the tape pulled against his skin, "it will be better if you just pull it off in one swipe. This is torture."

She cringed in sympathy but did as he asked and pulled off the bandage.

"Holy Mother of the colonies!" he shouted and Cassie clamped her hand over his mouth. She held her breath looking around in dead fear. _If they heard him… calm down Cassie, they aren't even patrolling this side of town. It's okay, they will never find out. But they will find out and they will come for me._

"Mmmpphh." Duo tried to speak against the small hand pushed firmly against his mouth. Cassie glared at him and mimed zipping her lips and only when Duo nodded did she take her hand away. "Sorry," he whispered understanding her fear of the dictators ruling over her colony. He had seen the ruthlessness they showed in their second conquest of the colonies. He had seen the reports of the countless murders they had committed against the civilians for just looking at the soldiers wrong.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled away from him and Duo grabbed them, "It's okay. I promise I will not allow them to hurt you. I will give myself up before that okay?"

Cassie just shook her head, not realizing tears were falling down her cheeks. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he grabbed her around the shoulders and held her close as he tried to calm her down. Finally, after a few minutes, Cassie pulled away from him, the tears subsiding. She noticed his wet shirt and blushed. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her face dry and tried to mime an apology, but Duo stopped her.

"It's okay," he reassured her, "It's just a shirt. And I never mind saving a damsel in distress." He pointed to his wound, "I however wouldn't mind if you put another bandage on or gave me supplies so I could do it."

Cassie jumped, surprised she had forgotten and got to work cleaning and dressing the wound. She was both surprised and happy that his antics from earlier hadn't opened her crude stitching. When she finished bandaging the wound, she saw her patient was just about spent and covered him back up so he could sleep. As she closed to the door, she could hear him whispering, "Don't worry Cassie, I'll protect you."

The blond pilot paced the large room he had converted into a communications room. No one had heard from Duo since he had landed on the colony almost s week ago and all the reports they were able to get were bad news. He was worried for his friend and he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Quatre," Trowa called from his place at the console, "we haven't received any reports that he was killed or captured. Duo knows how to survive, he's probably hiding out."

Quatre stopped pacing and glared at his friend, "But we haven't received anything on the contrary. He hasn't reported in and that is unlike him." He pointed to his fellow pilot Wu Fei, "That one I can see failing to report in since he wants to do everything himself, but not Duo."

"Keep talking Winner," Wu Fei warned, "and you'll be even harder to find than Maxwell."

Quatre sighed and began his pacing again, worried for a friend who he couldn't help.


	4. He loves me- I love him not

**Cerrydwenn:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please review the story and tell me what you think. I would like at least one review before I post the next chapter.

Cassie sat up in bed gasping for air as she woke up from her third nightmare this week. It wasn't that nightmares were rare, but she now had nightmares of OZ finding out about Duo and executing her. Her old nightmares were more like flashbacks to her father's murder and mother's suicide. She brought her hand to her throat and calmed somewhat when she realized her head was still attached to the rest of her body. It had been almost two weeks since she had found him and nightmares haunted her more than ever. This one had included her attackers Sen and Malik and she shivered at the memory of their hands on her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for some time, she threw back the covers and stood up. She reached for her robe and decided to check on Duo. He had caught a fever the day before and she was worried for him. Cassie had been giving him a special herb she grew, but it wasn't working. She knew that if she didn't get his temperature down soon she would have to make another trip to town and she really didn't want to do that. OZ soldiers were constantly in the streets and now they were taking people off the street and some of them did not return. They had even begun patrolling with mobile suits and the thought of facing one terrified her. Her stomach turned at the guilt since she was the one who was taking care of the pilot, but for some reason she could not turn him in.

She opened the door to his bedroom and found him sleeping. She sighed in relief at his stillness since his fever had caused him to thrash and she had to climb on top of him to keep him on the bed. When she reached the bed, she touched his forehead and found it cooler than a few hours before. She noticed his sheets were drenched in sweat and scowled at the thought of having to change them. She pulled back his covers with shaking hands and checked his wound. It had become infected and the reason why she had been so worried. However, when she pulled off the bandages she saw that the wound had looked cleaner and she heaved a sigh of relief. She really didn't know what she would have done if he didn't get better. It wasn't like she could go to a doctor or anything.

Her hands brushed lightly on Duo's stomach and a hand shot out and caught her wrist. She jumped in surprise and looked into Duo's blue eyes. She gave him a smile, happy that he was awake and okay. Since he was awake, she reached and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Why do I feel like I have been on the surface of the sun?" he asked making Cassie erupt in silent giggles. Duo loved to make her laugh, even if she never made a sound. He reached up with his other hand and caressed her face. He could feel himself falling for this woman even though he had only known her for a small while. However, he knew he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He was already putting her at risk by being in her house; he was not going to put her in any more danger. Plus he had a mission to finish. A mission he was failing miserably at. He had to get the plans for the new mobile dolls to Sally as soon as possible. He had already decided that as soon as he was able to stand for more than a few minutes and walk farther than the bedroom door, he was going to get off the colony. He wanted to ask Cassie if she would come along, since Earth was safer than the colonies and he had some contacts for where she could stay. However, he knew getting off the colony would be dangerous and she could be killed.

Cassie grabbed the hand Duo was using and pulled it away from her face ignoring the feelings that were threatening to rise up within her. If there was one lesson she learned from war, it was that everyone leaves you; and she couldn't stand being hurt like that again. _I can't get too close to him. As soon as he is better, he will leave and I will be alone once more. _She stood up and turned away, afraid Duo would see the tears that were threatening to fall. _Why do I care anyway? The sooner he gets better, the less danger I am in. _She angrily wiped them away and turned back to Duo. She had to change the sheets and figured he would want to wash up. She motioned she would be back and left with Duo perplexed over what had just happened. He had seen the tears and wondered at their cause. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her, but he also realized he didn't really know her. He didn't even know why she was helping him.

"Who am I falling for?" Duo asked the empty room. Before he could say another word, Cassie returned with a stack of clean sheets and clothes and a small chair. She placed the chair away from the bed and left again. She returned a few minutes later with a steaming bucket and some towels that she set down next to the chair. After moving the sheets and clothes to the table she motioned for Duo to get up. He swung his legs over and Cassie grabbed him around the shoulders and helped him stand. He smiled when he noticed he wasn't as winded and exhausted as before when he had tried to get out of bed and took a cautious step toward the chair.

"I seem to be getting better," he commented and took another step. "I should be out of your hair in no time." The mixed feelings of happiness and dread at the thought of leaving her startled him and he missed his footing and slipped. Cassie caught him and helped him over to the chair, "Okay, maybe I was wrong." He sat down and tried to catch his breath.

Cassie helped him out of his clothes and blushed to the roots of her hair when he was down to his boxers. She grabbed a towel and soaked it in the water before wiping down Duo's face.

"Thanks," he whispered as he got his breath back. He took a deep breath and caught the scent of Cassie's hair. _Coconut and pineapple. _He stopped himself from reaching out and touching her hair to see how soft it was. _Stop it Duo. You can't have feelings for her. _"I think I can handle it now, thanks," he said quickly and forcefully grabbed the towel from her before he kissed her.

Cassie backed away trying to hide her confusion and turned toward the bed to strip it. _Why do I feel like he wanted to kiss me? Why am I upset that he didn't?_ She shook her head trying to ignore the emotions that made her stomach flip and pulled the sweat soaked sheets from the bed. She held them away from her body with a look of disgust on her face causing Duo to laugh. She tried not to smile, but failed as she dropped the dirty sheets into a corner. She finished making the bed just as Duo was finished washing up. She grabbed the stack of clothes and handed them to Duo. He held them out and saw they were old, but good condition. He wondered who they could have belonged to since he hadn't seen any signs of another inhabitant. Then he began to wonder why the thought of another man infuriated him. _Get it together Duo. You have a mission and your priority is to finish it._

Cassie dumped his gun, hat, and broken communicator into his lap the next morning with a huff. "Easy," Duo cringed. "The gun could have gone off you know?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. After changing the sheets and helping Duo back into bed she had tried to go to sleep, only to stay awake thinking about the man sleeping in the other room. In other words, Cassie was cranky and it was all Duo's fault. She dropped the bullets into his lap and smirked. Just because she didn't like guns did not mean she didn't know how to use one. All she wanted to was to lie down for a couple of hours and not think about Duo.

Duo turned the communicator over in his hands, "I can fix this with a few spare parts." He pulled the back out, "If you can get them for me I can have this working in no time."

Cassie shrugged as if she didn't care and turned to leave the room, but Duo called out to her. "I was wondering if you would like to leave with me." Cassie stopped in midstride. "You know, come with me to Earth?"

Cassie turned back to him, her mouth open in shock. _Earth? He wants me to come to Earth with him? _She motioned to herself, the yearning in her eyes. She had always wanted to visit Earth and see the oceans and the mountains.

Duo nodded, "Sure, I just need a few things and then I can have us a one way trip off this colony."

_Earth. No more fear of OZ. I would be free. _Cassie nodded enthusiastically and ran to the bed. She touched the communicator and then touched her hand to her chest. She mouthed "Tell me" to Duo and pleaded with her eyes.

"Hold up," Duo said putting up a hand. "I still have to fix it and get a hold of the others." Cassie's enthusiasm began to wane. "And then we have to come up with an escape plan and only if I'm better." Cassie's smile fell away and she lowered her head. "Don't worry Cassie. We will get off this colony." She pointed to the communicator again and mouthed "Tell me."

"Okay here is what I will need…" Duo began.

Several hours later, Cassie smiled when Duo lifted the communicator triumphantly. "I think this is it. I did it." He had been working on it for several hours. He hadn't even touched his food since he was so intent on his work. "The only problem is, is that I can't call out. People have to contact us. That part was too damaged."

Cassie looked crest fallen. She had gotten her hopes so high with the communicator and now they couldn't even use it.

"Don't worry, "Duo reassured her, "Now that it works, the homing device is on and Qautre and the others will find us. We will get off this colony." He yawned as he set the communicator on the table. "If we're going to be escaping, I need to get better. I have to be able to protect you."

Cassie let the shock show for only a second before gathering up the leftover supplies and tray and leaving the room. She leaned up against the bedroom door when she reached the hallway and sighed. _Don't think like that. He didn't mean anything by it and you know it. He probably has another girl back on Earth. The minute you bother get there and he will drop you faster than you can say 'mobile suit.'_


	5. Her colonies

**Cerrydwenn: **Here's the latest chapte! Thanks to everyone who favorites, alerted, and reviewed! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy.

Heero sat at one of the many computers in the large room trying to keep his blue eyes open. The blue walls were meant to relax and now they made him want to fall asleep at the console. He had sent Quatre to bed hours ago, but had yet to find his own rest. It seemed they spent all their time in the computer room, which Quatre had christened the War Room, for the past few days. They were all worried, especially the blond haired pilot, since Duo hadn't contacted them in over two weeks. Even the ever distant Wufie had grown worried, even though he refused to admit it. Heero was looking over reports of weapons manufacturing on the Lunar Base and was engrossed in what he was reading. He felt he was on the verge of getting enough evidence that would convince the Earth Sphere Unified Nation that they needed to declare war on OZ in the colonies. It perplexed the pilot and his comrades why the Nation refused to help the ones under the militaristic rule. Heero had tried once more to convince the government of Earth they had to intervene, but he had failed again.

"_They have declared their independence Heero," Vice Foreign Minister Releena Darlian reasoned with the pilots. She brushed a stray strand of her light brown hair away from her face. "And they haven't declared war on us." She sighed heavily, "The whole cabinet has agreed that we want the world in peace. As long as they don't attack us, we can't intervene." Heero glared at her. He didn't know what happened to the woman who once fought for peace not so long ago. "I hope you won't stop me and the others from helping out." It wasn't stated as a question. Releena smiled wearily, "When have I ever been able to stop you?" She opened the door to her office as a silent dismissal, "Just don't do anything that would bring us back into a war." Heero, being the perfect soldier that he was, held in his retort and exited the office. _

Heero rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes and tried to read the information on the increasingly blurry screen.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" The words suddenly rang out in the room and Heero gritted his teeth wanting to pull his brown hair out.

"Duo, turn that racket off!" he yelled without thinking and then remembered that Duo wasn't there. _Wait, that is his communicator signal_, Heero thought to himself. A while ago, Duo had gone and changed all the signals to annoying songs as a prank. Everyone had wanted to kill him, especially since Duo had put pins on the changes so no one could change them back. Duo had changed his to the song "What does the Fox Say" and then went and broke out in the song every time he came across someone in the house. The adrenaline now flowing, he ran to the other screen on the other side of the room. When he reached the keyboard, he entered some quick commands and brought up the coordinates and turned off the very annoying song.

The doors slid open admitting someone and Heero turned to find Quatre, exhaustion still showing in his blue eyes, his blond hair tousled from restless sleep. Heero looked at him questioningly and the other sighed as if in defeat. "I couldn't sleep," the blond pilot answered the silent question. "I'm worried about Duo."

Heero smiled a rare smile, "No need to worry anymore. His communicator turned back on." Quatre made it across the large room in seconds and looked at the large screen. "Has he contacted you at all?"

Heero's smile disappeared and he shook his head sadly, "And OZ could be using this to get to us."

Quatre let out a sigh that was both sad and angry. He just didn't understand how the Nation could leave the colonists to suffer at the hand of OZ. He had met OZ's new leader, Annora Romanov, over a year ago as she signed a treaty with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. She had seemed nice and willing to cooperate at first glance and the whole cabinet fell in love with her honey blonde hair, pale skin and five foot eight frame. However, Quatre had seen something dark that roared like purple fire in her eyes. She said she came to promote peace between her colonies and the Nations; that even though her colonies had declared independence, it did not mean her colonies had to fight with the nation. And the cabinet had eaten it up.

_Her colonies, _Quatre thought with anger. _She should learn the people don't belong to her. _

"Quatre," Heero pulled the blond into the present, "are you okay?" He was looking at Quatre with worry and Quatre understood that Heero had been talking, but was being ignored.

Quatre nodded, "I was just thinking of Annora Romanov and her speech to the cabinet."

Heero gave a frown, "Yeah, I thought Lady Une, Noin, and Sally were going to have apoplexy listening to her spew her lies." He turned away with a grim expression, "We will stop her Quatre. We will free the colonies and make sure no one like Annora Romanov ever rises to power again."

Cassie was upset. It had been four days since Duo had fixed his communicator and yet his so-called friends hadn't contacted him. _What kind of friend doesn't call to see if you're okay? _she thought angrily. _I mean, not even 'hey just checking to see if you're not dead.' _She slumped against the table and continued to eye the small device.

"A watched communicator never rings," Duo teased from behind her and she jumped. She didn't know he was behind her and she turned to glare at the braided pilot. He had been up and walking around since the day before and scared her every time he entered a room she was in. He laughed as he hobbled a bit over to the table and sat down. "Sorry, I really don't mean to do that every time." She wanted to continue being angry at him, but his smile and laugh tugged at her heart and squeezed at her stomach. To hide her blush, she stood up and approached the pantry trying to find something to make for dinner. She leaned on the door and tapped the surface with her fingers as she went over her choices. Then she unexpectedly stopped and slowly turned toward her hand on the door. A stunned expression came across her face and she tapped a few more times on the door. A memory of her father telling her history of what went on in Before Colony times filled her thoughts. _A code? A pattern to communicate with each other._

"What?" Duo asked, confused. "There wasn't a rat in there was there?"

Cassie ignored him and kept tapping, but the tapping seemed to take on a pattern. _What was the name of that code soldiers used in Before Colony times? Morose? No. Morse! _She stopped tapping and practically leaped at the table to pick up the communicator. She studied it for a minute, _Now, how would I do this? _

"No matter how much you watch it, it won't ring," Duo tried to reason with her and received another glare from the raven haired female.

_I'm mute, not stupid. _She knew that that was what the people thought of her. She heard the whispers and saw the looks. She figured they thought she was not only mute, but blind and deaf as well. She rolled her eyes. She went back to the device and then a thought occurred, _Duo said they can tell when it is turned on… Got it. _She turned the communicator on and off four times really quickly and then waited a few moments. She realized it wasn't actually Morse Code, but she hoped that someone would get her pattern. Duo eyed her skeptically, wondering what she was doing. However, he remained quiet, not wanting to receive another of her glares.

Cassie then began turning on and off the communicator again, but did so a total of nineteen times before coming to a complete stop. Duo was even more perplexed, but continued to watch her. Finally, she began again, but turned the device on and off a total of fifteen times before stopping and she chanced a look at Duo and erupted in silent giggles at his expression.


End file.
